DreamRealityLove
by angelax.xstar
Summary: I hate doing this. Just go inside! Read it!and Review It! KaiXOC. Can you find true love in 1 day? Kai did. How? Look inside and find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Time: 2 months after BEGA Justice 5 Tournament

Chapter 1:

Hey all. As I didn't get any damn reviews on my first story so I released this one a little bit earlier then it was supposed to be. This is a total my story-original. I don't own the characters, except for Jessica and Stoic. Any who, Enjoy. R & R please. I promise to update it really quick. I promise. So please review for my sake. Please…I really need the reviews to rub it on my sister's face. So just review ok. Please…Please…Please :!

The GRevolutions were at Tyson's dojo. Training. _Well kind of…_

"Daichi!! Give back my chicken wing!!" Tyson yelled as he got up to chase Daichi, who already started to run.

"HAHAH!" Daichi stuck out his tongue then started running again, "You won't catch me Tyson!"

"Yeh. Think?" Tyson said smirking. Mind you _smirking!_ Wanna know why? Becaus when Daichi was busy sticking his tongue out, Tyson had crawled up behind him. And at the moment, Tyson was holding Daichi by one ankle, apparently dangling upside-down. Tyson pulled out the chicken wing from Daichi's clenched fist and put it into his own mouth. (Well I would rather say, he _gobbled_ it up!). "Yum…taste like chicken!" He mmm-ed

"What do you expect chicken wing to taste like…beef?" Max asked as he launched his blade, to check how long it'll spin.

"No, I mean." Tyson paused and then started, "It still tasted like chicken after, it met Daichi's skin."

And Max and Tyson, both burst out laughing as Daichi scowled, "Tyson…I'm gonna get you for this, " and "What's wrong with my skin?"

"Nothing, except for the fact it hasn't been cleaned for a month or so…" Tyson laughed at this as well as Max.

Ray and Kai were however beyblading in Tyson's garden. Tyson, Max and Daichi came out to check their battle out. _Well Daichi was let down first of course ._The battle was going pretty good. But then Tyson felt bored watching so he launched Dragoon as well. And the Dragon came in between the Tiger and the Phoenix with an amazing speed and threw them apart.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the battle zone!" Tyson said as Kai and Ray's blade shot off the other direction. _They were taken on by surprise._ But now it was their turn. Ray looked at Kai and Kai blinked, he understood what Ray was going to do. Both the blades started to spin around in a circle around Tyson's blade. And so as they raised speed a fire spinning tornado came in view and the Earth around Tyson's blade started shaking.

Ray and Kai had both taken a perfect second and hit Tyson with a combo attack! And Tyson's blade shot out of the ring.

"Damn Man. That wasn't fair!" Tyson scowled at Ray and Kai, "Seriously, two against one…? I thought you two knew better!"

"Well, I thought you knew better Tyson, I'm really disappointed that you didn't learn the simplest rule of beyblading," Kai sneered, "Never! Butt in on someone else's bey battle!"

Tyson had turned to Daichi, he puffed up his shoulders and put on a haughty expression _(I think he's trying to put up a grumpy expression.) _"I thought you knew better Daichi, I'm really disappointed that you didn't learn the simplest rule of beyblading," he paused and, "Never! Butt in on someone else's dinner, or STEAL their chicken wing!" Tyson said gruffly.

Max, Daichi and Ray fell out laughing. Tyson was laughing too. _Oh seriously, one of these days Tyson you're dead!_ Kai glared at Tyson but then suddenly all of them stopped. The main door of the dojo had been slid opened by a girl.

Tyson got of the dojo floor and went up to the door as rest of them stared. She seemed nervous and lost.

--

So didcha like it? I know it really isn't a good intro, but I promise everything will be clear in the next chapter. Oh yeah if you review, I'll release two chapters at a time. So please REVIEW!! Pretty pretty pretty please, with….Kai on top!!


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter Two:

"Hullo?" Tyson asked, "Who are you, and who are you here to see?"

"I'm Jessica." She replied her voice was soft and low, "I'm here to see 'Grandpa Granger'"

"O-K. Fine," Tyson said as he led the girl to their sitting room. "Sit here, I'll get him."

"Okay," She replied.

After 5 minutes grandpa came in, "Oh Jessica! You're here!"

Jessica gave out a smile. Tyson was standing in the corner trying to figure out who she was. Okay no. He doesn't remember meeting this chic before. But grandpa seemed to know her.

"Thank you Jessica," Grandpa shook her hands, "For coming. I've been calling your granddad since the beginning of this year to send you and he finally did."

"Oh no. Grappa wanted to send me since then but I had my school going on so I couldn't come." She replied.

"It's good that you're here, and along with the trainings you can also get up with your blading too." Grandpa said as Jessica nodded. _Blading? SHE beyblades? Who was she?_ Tyson could not remember _but she seemed kind of familiar. Kind of…_

"Jessica, you remember the house, I think…you can go to your room and wash up." He said as she nodded again, "And then come down for lunch, I'm sure you're tired after the long trip from France."

And then it hit Tyson—

_She had a room in our house! Oh yeah! The attic room! This was Jay! Jessica- or whatever was her full name! She was Grandpa's best friend's granddaughter! 11 years ago, she used to live in Tyson's house whenever her Grandpa was busy with his multinational business things, he left her at their house. And when her granddad left for 1 year, she got herself a room here! And then every year when her Grandpa came back for 3 months in Japan, she used to live in the huge house of hers somewhere else in Japan. She lived at Tyson's for about 4 years, but then her mom came and took her to France. (Oh yeah! Jay was- half-French!)_

As she left for the attic room, Tyson came out of the corner, "That was Jay?"

"Yeah…boy she's changed right?" Grandpa asked as Tyson replied, "Yeah, she did."

_She used to be a tomboy back then. She had waist length hair back then but she tucked it away underneath her bandanna except for a shorter pile of hair which she pulled out of her bandanna to look like she was a boy with short hair. She had three or four bangs hanging over her eyes to give her that messy look. Never ever wore a skirt or anything girly, her wardrobe was no different than any other 7-9 year old guys. _

_But today she had her hair let out, no bandanna, a jeans skirt on, with a purple floaty top. With bangles and bracelets on her hand and not a single rubber wristlet. Seriously how could Tyson understand that it was her after that much change._

He went back to the guys in the dojo room and told them who the girl was. And that she was going to stay here for a while. Daichi, Max, Kenny, Ray and Tyson—they seemed happy that a girl was gonna beyblade with them , but for some reason Kai didn't feel the same at all.


	3. Chapter 3:Meet Me!

Chapter 3:

Jessica looked around the place. It seemed so familiar but it has been so long. And then her eyes met the photo frame. It had a photo of 3 children. All three of the looked like boys but then Jessica saw that one of them was she, herself. But with a very weird get over. Along with her were two other boys, Tyson and Hiro. And then she realized, how much she had changed. She had washed up and changed into something more comfortable.A pair of baggy black pants and a white-baggy-tee.

She heard a knock in her door, "Come in!"

And then in came 4 teen-aged guys. One of them was Tyson but the rest, she didn't know. But last thing she remembers about this four was that they were rolling on the dojo floor an hour ago.

Tyson started to talk first, "You are Jay? Right?"

"I don't call myself that anymore," Jessica paused and then took a glance at the photo and then spoke again, "But yea, I am."

"Wow!" Tyson sighed, "What happened to you?"

"Attack of French-Fashion-Designer-Mom." She replied as rest of them grinned, "Well I know, your Tyson. But who are your friends?"

"I'm Max. Max Tate." The blonde said putting his hands forward, "Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Same here." Jessica said as she shook his hands.

And then Ray introduced himself and then Kenny. After the introduction thing was over they started to talk. Well they were all sitting along the couched wall.

"Wasn't there another guy, with you?" Jessica asked as she distinctly remembered a blue/gray haired teen glaring at Tyson.

"Oh yeah. Kai." Ray replied, "He's not the social type…see"

"Oh." Jessica replied, she for some reason felt that 'this-Kai' was not okay with her presence.

"Heck Jessica, don't worry." Max said, as if he read her mind, "Kai is always like that, with everyone."

"At first he doesn't talk, but later he will…" Kenny added. Jessica nodded at list she didn't feel 'not-wanted' anymore.

"LUNCH!!" They heard Grandpa's voice. And they headed downstairs.

They all sat around the table, each of them occupying one cushion. Grandpa served them food and then Tyson and Daichi had started with their fastest eater contest. Like usual only both of them participated. All of them ate their food slowly, as they watched Tyson and Daichi gobble up countless bowls of noodles, endless spoons of gravy and unlimited bites of chicken.

Kai wasn't there though. But hardly anyone noticed except for Ray, Grandpa and Jessica.

After Tyson and Daichi were done cleaning out the dishes, they all decided to go to the river bank and sit there. And so all of them headed for the river bank where they had arrangements to meet a few people.

5 of them left for the river bank _(you know the one that they always show in Beyblade! Where Tyson usually beyblades? Remember the bridge? You remember don't you?)_

They all took a seat along the walls there. The air was cool but the weather seemed cloudy. The guys were waiting for two more guys. Jessica didn't know who they were but she was seating there as well, she felt good being back in Japan. And right then she saw two guys heading this way. One guy with blue/gray hair another with red hair .


	4. Chapter 4: Tala!

Chapter 4:

Yes, Tala was back. He was okay and was back from the hospital. Max felt really happy to see that the ice wolf was back and even though they had never got along that well he felt a great surge of happiness just to see that he was back on his feet again _(and with no bandages!)_

Kai had picked Tala up from the hospital as rest of the Blitzkriegs are in Russia because their STAY permit was over. The Russian teen smiled as he saw the G REV.

"HEY!! TALA!!" Tyson yelled, "How are you man?"

"m' fine now," Tala replied, "But keep yelling like that, and I'll be back in the hospital with ear damage!"

"Since when do you crack jokes Tala?" Max asked after stopping himself from sniggering.

"I guess, after Garland hit his head!" Tyson said as he fell out laughing.

_Tala wanted to see if Tyson stopped cracking lame jokes if he, hit him on the head…but no, not today. He was way too happy to be out of the hospital and so He didn't even feel like glaring at Tyson. And then his attention caught the girl in black/white. He had never seen her before. Who was she?_

"Hey Tyson, who's the chic?" Tala asked.

"Jessica." Tyson said pointing at Jessica first and then to Tala, "Meet Tala…umm…Ivan-ee-love"

Kai smirked at the way Tyson said Tala's surname and then Tala corrected Tyson as he threw Kai a glare, "Tala…Ivanov"

"Nice to meet you." She said putting her hands out as Tala shook them. _Tala noticed that there were at list 9 black/white wristlets piled up in her left hand and had a finger-cut-glove on her right hand. She must beyblade…he thought as he saw the launcher stacked in her belt._

"You beyblade?" He asked.

"I do." Jessica replied calmly.

"Cool." He said as Jessica threw a short smile at him.

"Kai…meet Jessica." Tyson said, "Jessica meet Kai-Dranzer-Hiwatari " as Jessica put her hands out too.

"Thanks for the Intro Tyson-Dragoon-Granger." He snarled at Tyson, he ignored her hand, but turned to her "I wanna see, how you beyblade."

Jessica thought Kai was really rude, mean and she didn't like his attitude, it was like he was superior to others.

"Fine I will." Jessica replied coldly. She took out her launcher. Tala didn't know if his eyes were exactly fine or not but he was sure he saw energy sparks flowing around the launcher. Darkness Element Sparks. He blinked it was gone. Something was familiar.

Her beyblade was also in a pocket that was strapped with her wide belt. She took it out. It was black with shocking pink markings on. _Girls…_Kai thought _Pink…Gross man!_ He had taken out Dranzer. The clouds began to make rumbling noise. Everyone else stood in a circle as Jessica and Kai stood opposed to each other, Ray had taken the job of referring. So he stood a little nearer to the ring, than the others.

"You guys ready?" Ray asked as Kai blinked and Jessica nodded. "3, 2, 1...Let it rip!"

Both the bladers pulled at their rip cords and the battle had started. Both the blades were clanging at each other, every second, but after 20 minutes when the clanging had kind of slowed down, the most weirdest thing happened. Both the blades disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle?

Chapter 5:

All the others looked astounded, they never thought Kai would put on such a speedy attack on a trial battle. It was not like Kai.

_And seriously Jessica couldn't pull of such a attack!...I mean she's a girl…and she doesn't even look like she has a bit-beast… _Tala thought as he tried to concentrate to see the beyblades. Tyson, and Max came in front of Kenny with his laptop, who had put his camera in slow-mo mode now was checking for the beyblades. But Three of them were surprised to see that the Beyblades were gone. All of them were confused.

Apparently only Kai and Jessica knew where the beyblades were. And within seconds rest of the gang knew as well. With a massive clang and a burst of fire in the sky. Everyone looked up. The blades had gone for a high attack and that's when it went up in the sky, now both the blades were back in the ground. Dranzer had emerged. Jessica's bit-beast hadn't emerged but nobody had noticed this, but Tala did, her Beyblade was glowing. Out of the black the shocking pink markings were glowing. And they were clanging at each other now with the power levels rising every minute. The battle was going on and on. And it was getting hotter by the minute.

Kai had even noticed this._ Why isn't her bit-beast released yet? It must be released or else how, does she pull off such attacks? I can't see it, but I feel the presence of a released bit-beast. It's like its acting from within the blade, but then how can it be so, powerful while still being inside?_

Jessica watched as Dranzer attacked her blade. _Dranzer is really powerful…it's getting really annoying now. She needed to finish this fast without bringing out Hera. Well let's end It fast. "Darkness Realm!"_

A black energy was surrounding her beyblade, it was spreading every moment. And then it rose into the air, and then went for the final clash. Kai had somehow foreseen that something like this is going to happen. He was ready for this. "Dranzer! Fire Blast!" and that did it. The huge darkness energy met the extremely powerful fire power. There was a huge blast, and a lot of smoke. You could hardly see anything. And by the time the smoke had cleared away to allow at list a little view. You could see the results.

Both Jessica and Kai look like they had really been actually hit by the 'blast' , They looked blown away. Jessica had fallen on her knees and Kai could barely stand. All of their attention moved towards the ring. It was still smoking.

It was getting really dark, as the dark clouds moved in closer and closer. It was 6 pm but looked like it was late at night. The darkness made it even harder to see anything. Within seconds there was 2 huge roars of Thunder. And it had started to rain.

The smoke had now cleared away. Both the beyblades were down. Kai's blade was half-way shattered but Jessica's beyblade looked perfect, not a scratch at all, she looked like she had taken all the attacks and not the beyblade. Nobody noticed this, nobody except for Kai. _This is very weird.. I need to find out what's going on._


	6. Chapter 6: Lost?

Chapter 6:

It was raining heavily. Kai and Tala were supposed to be going back to Kai's mansion. But nor Kai neither Tala looked liked they'll be able to make it to their mansion by other means of transport except for Kai's limo (which apparently cannot come for some reason). Well they were all back at Tyson's dojo now. Max was there for a sleep over. Ray was staying over too. And by the looks of it the only person not staying over was Kenny, who took Kai's beyblade (for fixing) and left for his own noodle shop house.

Jessica was feeling drowsy, she could not keep her eyes open. Not because she was sleepy but because she had all her energy taken in the bey-battle today. _This is so weird…this never happened to me before…all the bey-battles I had before…nope nothing like this ever happened…something was wrong. I could bey-battle for hours and hours with so many people but not get tired, but today only 2 hours of beyblading had got me so powerless. All those attacks, I can feel all of them aching over my body. My bit-beast never transferred pains, unless it was too much for itself to take. I need to call Stoic._

Stoic was her team coach, and kind of an elder brother to their team. He had done his research over their bit-beasts so he must know. Jessica dialed his number, the phone rang twice and then she heard the voice of their 21 year old coach.

"Hey Jessica, you reached Japan?" Stoic asked.

"I did, but I've got a problem…with Hera." Jessica said, and Stoic told her to go on and she told him about what happened. He thought for about 30 seconds and then he replied.

"Jessica, was it getting hard to keep your bit-beast in the beyblade, while battling Kai?" He asked.

"umm…" Jessica tried to remember, "Yea…it was, it was trying to force itself out."

"That's why…" Shard said, "Normally it doesn't do that right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't." Jessica said, "But why today?"

"Well, as you must know, Dranzer is an ancient bit-beast, with immense power." Shard paused and then continued, "Its power is just way too much to handle from inside the beyblade, Jessica. There's a difference between all the other bits and these bit-beasts- Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel. These are very special, and have an extremely large power. It's a wonder that you managed to have a 'draw-match' with your bit-beast still inside. You are getting good, but if you keep your bit-beast inside when it's trying hard to come out, you're going to get hurt bad. Okay?"

"hmm." Jessica replied, thinking hard.

"So like let your bit-beast out, when it gets too hard, to keep it inside, or else the attacks from the Ancient 4, can take away all your energy. Your beyblade could be okay, but you won't be. Remember all these, next time you battle okay…" He replied.

"But Stoic, you know…what can happen if the bit-beast goes to its full power." Jessica murmured.

"I know, but you know, how to prevent it. Right?" Stoic replied confidently, "Remember who you are. And Believe in yourself, and nobody, nothing can take you over. What happened to Brooklyn, was because he was mentally unstable that time." There was a thunder burst and the line cut.


	7. Chapter 7: The fight?

Chapter 7:

It was 11 at night. The storm had become worse. After dinner all of them had taken a blanket and a pillow and were sitting on the dojo floor. Ray ,Tala and Daichi were half sitting and half-lying down. Tyson was sitting, his shoulders leant against the wall. They all had tried to sleep but it was not possible with the raging noises of the storm. Max and Kai too were seating against the wall. Jessica was sitting there too, she didn't feel that bad anymore (well after the hot-bath/food/ and an hour of sleep). Well she was okay now. Kai looked much better as well.

"So, who listens to Lumina Star?" Max asked, nobody paid attention. It was his 9th try to make a conversation. It failed. Max then found the exact thing to talk about, something everyone will talk about.

"Hey guys, wanna talk about today's bey-battle?" Max asked. And finally they all budged.

"It was wicked." Tyson said as Ray nodded, "Especially, seeing that Kai couldn't beat a girl…"

The whole room let out muffled laughs except for Kai and Jessica; she didn't like the remark at all, "What's the big deal Tyson, girls? Boys? What's the difference, we all beyblade don't we?" Jessica said; she looked pissed off, "Just because someone's a guy, that doesn't make someone a better bey-blader. I mean yes, there are better guy bladers out than girl bladers, '_till now'_ but that's not because of the difference of gender, but because of the amount of experience. Just because some girls aren't good enough doesn't make all guys better beybladers"

"Well said." Tala said as Ray and Max nodded. Tyson looked flabbergasted, "I'm sorry Jessica, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright." Jessica said, smiling again.

"So Jessica, you have a bit-beast right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." Jessica replied. She knew what would be the second question. And was preparing the answer for it.

"So how come, we didn't see it?" Tyson asked.

"I tend to use my bit from inside the blade." Jessica replied, "That way I have better control over it."

"Your bit-beast was released during the battle." Kai spoke out of nowhere. Everybody's attention turned towards Kai.

"It was not released." Jessica said looking Kai right in the eye.

"It was released, I felt it presence." Kai said; he didn't move his eyes away, "You have no control over it. It was released without you even knowing. You are just too amateur to notice that"

"It wasn't released," Jessica said once again, "How can you prove that I have no control over it?"

"I don't have to, your blade proved itself," He said with a smirk. And even Jessica understood why he was smirking. The markings around her beyblade glowed, right at the moment when Kai told her that she wasn't good enough.

"That doesn't fall under controlling." Jessica said indignantly, "And nobody else felt my bit-beast except for you, maybe it was just your imagination, Kai."

"I felt it." Tala said slowly.

"See, not only me." Kai said, "You're just not good enough."

"My bit wasn't released." Jessica said as her voice broke, "Who do you think you are Kai, to tell me that I'm not good enough? I know my bit wasn't released, and it wasn't"

She stood up and stormed away outside the doors.


	8. Chapter 8: The Voice Inside

Chapter 8:

_It was raining so hard, with the bursts of thunder every second. Jessica found herself crying. I can't believe it, I really can't. Kai is right, I really don't have control over my bit-beast. It was released, I can remember now. And that's why the energy-transfer-process had changed. Hera was taking in energy from me, that's why… I am such a loser. _She took out her beyblade, "What happened? Why didn't you listen to me?"_The beyblade's pink markings, glowed brightly. Her bit-chip was gleaming. _

_This had never happened before. _Jessica looked around. Everything had gone black. And there was huge flash of shocking pink. It was like a lightning bolt. And then a figure appeared; Jessica couldn't decipher what the figure was, but she didn't feel scared of it but felt secure around it.

"_**Jessica…" The voice spoke out. It was female, you can say that.**_

But Jessica way too amazed to see that she had a pair of black wings now, with some pink feathers in them. "Is that you Hera?"

"_**Yes…Jessica, it is me." She replied.**_ Jessica could not see her though, only some pink lines in the huge space of dark matter.

"_**Listen to me," She went on, "You are very special, you should never stop believing in yourself; I was not released back then. What Kai felt was you."**_

"Me?" Jessica asked confusedly.

"_**Yes Jessica, you." Hera said, "You, Jessica- Me, Hera. We may share different physical bodies, but our souls are entwined. When you believe in yourself, you show confidence in both yourself and me. We are the same and that's why Kai felt a bit-beast's presence that time."**_

Jessica nodded.

"_**Jessica no matter what anyone says, never stop believing in yourself. Never lose self-confidence." The voice said. It sounded as if it was going away.**_

"_**Remember Jessica, always believe." And now it was gone.**_

"_Believe in yourself…no matter what…"the voice echoed in Jessica's head for a long time._

Jessica couldn't feel her presence anymore. She felt much better after she heard all that. She took a deep breath and jumped into the air. Her wings fluttered and she was floating in mid-air. Her beyblade had appeared back in her hand. It gleamed once again, She closed her eyes. There was a flash of shocking pink and she was back.

She stumbled into the bench, in the garden. The storm had ceased. It was just raining now. Jessica sat there thinking about what Hera told her. It was 2:00 at night. _Everybody must be asleep now. I think I should back now but then, I could stay here a little longer. It's so beautiful. And I don't even get colds so what-the-hey?_

Mean while Kai couldn't sleep. He was just too awake. He didn't feel tired, and he felt like going outside in the rain right now. He felt really weird now, her thoughts were killing him from the inside.

_I can't get that stupid girl out of my head. I mean, seriously what is wrong with me?_

_It's like she's enchanted me. In one day!_

_I mean come on, I'm better than that._

_But she is different from the other girls, she didn't even flirt with me, not once. And the way she bey-bladed…_

_This is so unlike me. I can't like her. just can't. We're just not meant to be._


	9. Chapter 9: Finally

Chapter 9:

Kai didn't even know that he had walked outside. As the rain splattered in his face he broke away from his thoughts. Jessica was way too lost in thoughts to see him. But Kai had noticed her. And his body had gone into a momentary freeze. As he turned towards the door—

"Kai? Out here to enjoy the rain?"Jessica asked, softly. She didn't even feel like glaring at Kai, "Come and sit down."

Kai sat down next to her. She was looking somewhere else. Even through of the showering rain, Kai could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Somehow…some way he did. And guilt panged inside him. He felt bad that he had shouted at her. And before he could think, his voice spoke. He didn't even think about talking that time, but he did… ?

"I'm sorry." Kai said as Jessica looked at Kai.

"It's alright." Jessica said, "Thanks Kai." She had turned back again.

"It's alright." Kai mumbled. He was still confused. _That wasn't me speaking, seriously, I never thought of saying that. He somehow felt that Dranzer had something to do with this._

Jessica looked around, and saw the troubled looking teen sitting next to her. She felt a special kind of sensation towards him. She hated him 1 hour ago, but now; she didn't feel that way. Not anymore at list. It started to rain harder.

"Kai…" She said.

"Hmm?" Kai asked back.

"Are you single?" She asked. _I cannot believe it! I actually asked him that? What am I nuts?_

"umm..kind of." Kai replied. _Why is she asking that? She can't be interested…Oh damn. Not another of those flirty girls. Please God don't make her one of those._ "Why?"

"No, just asking." Jessica said, as she made up a excuse for the question, that she had no intension of asking, "One of my cousins have a big crush on you."

"Like million others." Kai replied darkly. _ Well you don't like me then? Do you?_

"What?" Jessica asked her face reddened. She was sure she heard Kai.

_Shit man! I said that aloud. Damn! What is wrong with me? Dranzer I'm gonna kill you if you do this again._ Kai had reddened. "Me? I didn't say anything."

Jessica could feel the icy water hit her face. It…felt good. _I can't believe it. Like hell millions of others, even I'm starting to like Mr. Kai Hiwatari. I must be going crazy or the rain must be really affecting my brain…_

"What was that?" Kai asked, astounded. He somehow knew that she never said that, he could listen to what she thinks, just like she heard him before.

"What?" Jessica asked nervously. _ I didn't say that….I didn't say that…I didn't…right God? I didn't…_

"I think I heard you…" Kai said slowly. Both of them were quiet. I think this is what you call awkward silence. Both of them didn't talk for one hour or so. It was 3:30 am…_and that's still night!_

Jessica really didn't know what she was going to do now. It was very long since both of them were sitting there…in silence. She looked at her cell(phone), it was late, so she decided to go back to bed. She stood up and as she put a step towards the door.

She felt Kai's hand pull her back by her hand.


	10. Chapter 10: The End!

Chapter 9:

Kai didn't even know that he had walked outside. As the rain splattered in his face he broke away from his thoughts. Jessica was way too lost in thoughts to see him. But Kai had noticed her. And his body had gone into a momentary freeze. As he turned towards the door—

"Kai? Out here to enjoy the rain?"Jessica asked, softly. She didn't even feel like glaring at Kai, "Come and sit down."

Kai sat down next to her. She was looking somewhere else. Even through of the showering rain, Kai could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Somehow…some way he did. And guilt panged inside him. He felt bad that he had shouted at her. And before he could think, his voice spoke. He didn't even think about talking that time, but he did… ?

"I'm sorry." Kai said as Jessica looked at Kai.

"It's alright." Jessica said, "Thanks Kai." She had turned back again.

"It's alright." Kai mumbled. He was still confused. _That wasn't me speaking, seriously, I never thought of saying that. He somehow felt that Dranzer had something to do with this._

Jessica looked around, and saw the troubled looking teen sitting next to her. She felt a special kind of sensation towards him. She hated him 1 hour ago, but now; she didn't feel that way. Not anymore at list. It started to rain harder.

"Kai…" She said.

"Hmm?" Kai asked back.

"Are you single?" She asked. _I cannot believe it! I actually asked him that? What am I nuts?_

"umm..kind of." Kai replied. _Why is she asking that? She can't be interested…Oh damn. Not another of those flirty girls. Please God don't make her one of those._ "Why?"

"No, just asking." Jessica said, as she made up a excuse for the question, that she had no intension of asking, "One of my cousins have a big crush on you."

"Like million others." Kai replied darkly. _ Well you don't like me then? Do you?_

"What?" Jessica asked her face reddened. She was sure she heard Kai.

_Shit man! I said that aloud. Damn! What is wrong with me? Dranzer I'm gonna kill you if you do this again._ Kai had reddened. "Me? I didn't say anything."

Jessica could feel the icy water hit her face. It…felt good. _I can't believe it. Like hell millions of others, even I'm starting to like Mr. Kai Hiwatari. I must be going crazy or the rain must be really affecting my brain…_

"What was that?" Kai asked, astounded. He somehow knew that she never said that, he could listen to what she thinks, just like she heard him before.

"What?" Jessica asked nervously. _ I didn't say that….I didn't say that…I didn't…right God? I didn't…_

"I think I heard you…" Kai said slowly. Both of them were quiet. I think this is what you call awkward silence. Both of them didn't talk for one hour or so. It was 3:30 am…_and that's still night!_

Jessica really didn't know what she was going to do now. It was very long since both of them were sitting there…in silence. She looked at her cell(phone), it was late, so she decided to go back to bed. She stood up and as she put a step towards the door.

She felt Kai's hand pull her back by her hand.


End file.
